Lucky
by rayray1
Summary: Maddy saw her brother, and his friends sneak out of the safety of Terra Nova. She was curious as to where her brother was sneaking off to. She followed them, and that is when her destiny  started. Lucus/Maddy


Okay readers I have a new fanfiction out. This story may be 2-3 or more chapters long. Remember I do get the case of severe writers block. So it may take a long time to get chapters up. Maybe some of my chapters will be a page long, or maybe even five pages long. Remember if you want to you can write my stories how you wanted them to be. Honestly I would love to read them.

**Lucky.**

Terra Nova

Chapter 1

Summary: Maddy saw her brother, and his friends sneak out of the safety of Terra Nova. She was curious as to where her brother was sneaking off to. She followed them, and that is when her destiny

started. Who knew she would be able to communicate with dinosaurs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Maddy just got finished dropping her sister Zoe off at school. She was humming a melody. She was going to the market to find something to fix for tonight. She liked to experiment with different foods.

She stopped when she saw her brother, and his friends sneak out of Terra Nova. She was curious as to where they were going. She started following a safe distance behind them. She was getting further, and farther away from the colony.

While she was following them. She got distracted by a rare plant. She started inspecting it. When she was done carefully collecting a few plants filling her bag up with them for further inspection. She lost sight of her brother, and his friends. She could hear a waterfall up ahead. So she decided to keep going.

She started to hear some kind of moaning sound. As always the curious side always got the better of her. She followed the sound, and saw an injured _**Pteranodon**_ She didn't know what to do. She could either help it, or let another dinosaur feast on it. As always the irrational side won again. She ran up to it.

" I'm not here to hurt you, but to help you." I calmly stated. I looked into its eyes. The _**Pteranodon**_ eyes looked weary, but loosened up once it seen it has no other choice but to trust me. It had a large gash on its leg. It probably couldn't fly because of the pain the gash was inflicting.

She didn't know what to use to help, but the remembered the plants that she collected today. She also remembered that they have healing qualities. She puled the plants out of her bag, and started rubbing them together. After she was done making them juicy she started spreading the plant on the gash. Now all she had to do was figure out how to bandage the leg. She started looking around, until she saw gigantic leaves. She ran over to them, and started dragging them back. After she was done wrapping them around the leg. She used some vine to tie them down. The _**Pteranodon**_ moaned

" All done."

" you may go now." Maddy smiled. The _**Pteranodon**_ moaned, and closed its eyes feeling safe around her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

From a distance some one watched all of her movements, and thought how kind, and beautiful she was. He has never seen a creature of beauty like her. He was becoming fascinated with her. He watched as she sat down, and watched for any predators lurking about.

He tried to get more comfortable in the trees, and kept his eyes open to any possible attack.

Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

It was starting to get late. She had to get home, before her parents start to worry, but she didn't want to leave the Pteranodon unattended. Then she got an ideal. With the same giant leaves she used to bandage the leg. She used to camouflage by covering the Pteranodon with the leaves. When she was satisfied. She left to go home, hoping that those leaves will protect him.

Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Lucas watched as she left, and decided to follow her. He watched as she snuck back into Terra Nova. He sighed, and wondered why he never approached her.

He went back to his underground cave. That he built like an underground apartment.

He laid down. Closed his eyes . He couldn't rest, because all he could think about was her. How beautiful she looked, and how much he really wanted to meet her.

" maybe next time I will talk to her." He sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

" Miss. Shannon, how are you this morning?" Mark Reynolds surprised her. She was about to sneak out again.

" exquisite, and you?" Maddy was trying to be polite. She just wanted to hurry up, and leave.

" good, I just wanted to greet you, before I have to go back to my position." Mark smiled. Maddy smiled back, as she watched him leave. She made sure that no one was watching, and she snuck out again.

She retraced her steps that she took yesterday. When she got to the clearing where she met the Pteranodon. She looked around, and it was empty. She heard the bushes start to shake. She looked toward them. She froze, then she started running, before she got out of the clearing she heard flapping, and loud noises. She turned around,and a Pteranodon landed right in front of her. It started walking closer to her, until it leaned down, and started rubbing my cheek. Right then and there I knew that he was the same Pteranodon that I saved yesterday.

" What should I name you?" Maddy said to herself while petting him. Then a name popped into her head, and she giggled.

" how about Lucky?" She said.

" I will start calling you Lucky from now on." Maddy told him. She also noticed she was surrounded by Pteranodons. Lucky lowered his head to the ground, and waited. Maddy didn't know what to do. She felt a nudge. She turned her head and noticed a Pteranodon was trying to get her to get on Lucky back. She climbed on his back, and held on very tight when he took off in the sky.

When they finally landed. She got off, and looked around. She noticed she was at their nesting area. She was surround by nests, and eggs.

She stayed for about an hour. When she was ready to leave she called for Lucky, and he took her back to the clearing with Pteranodons following behind them. She went home. She sneaked back into Terra Nova, and decided to come back to the clearing tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This story will be a Maddy and Lucas story.

I do not own any of the characters. I just watch the Tv series.

Please send me comments on my story. So that I can know if my story is liked by my readers.


End file.
